


Alive For A Reason (Stark’s Are Made Of Iron)

by Brickgirl101



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Character Death, Child Abuse, Iron Dad, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Song Lyrics, Team Iron Man, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Defense Squad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is the hero we don't deserve, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brickgirl101/pseuds/Brickgirl101
Summary: Song Fic: Warriors by Imagine DragonsTony was alive for a reason.For what?Well he eventually finds out.





	Alive For A Reason (Stark’s Are Made Of Iron)

**Author's Note:**

> Had this plot bunny in my head.  
> And I needed to share it!  
> I hope you enjoy!

##  **_As a child you would wait_ **

##  **_And watch from far away._ **

Tony stares out the window, he hears the squealing and screaming from his classmates, as he watches them run around playing with each other. 

8 year old Tony Stark was sitting in the library his nose in a book as he tried to find some peace and quiet. 

His arms hurt from the abuse they received the night before from his father, as the man had yelled at him for not being good enough. 

And reminding the boy that if he didn’t put the work in he would amount to nothing. 

##   ** _But you always knew that you’d be the one_**

##  **_That work while they all play._ **

 Years later at boarding school 14 year old Tony held his book close to his chest, protecting it. 

 The previous weekend he had gone home and had received a pretty hard hit against his sternum from Howard. 

“Come on Tony, come hang out with us after class. It’s going to be a beautiful night! We’re going to have a bonfire and everything” one of his friends tries to plead to the boy. 

Tony winced remembering the fight between his father and himself and how the man reminded him as always how much of a failure the boy already was and how he would never live up to Captain America. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t I have too much work to do” the young teen said with his head bowed and hair hiding his misting eyes. 

He turned and walked away quickly, as he didn’t want to cry in front of someone else. 

Stark’s are made of iron. 

##  **_In youth you’d lay_ **

##  **_Awake at night and scheme_ **

Tony at 16 had started standing up for himself. 

He had already achieved so much, in spite of what his father said. 

Yelling down the hall echoed. Tony closed his eyes trying to drown everything out. 

His brain as active as it always was. 

Blueprints. 

Plans. 

Ideas. All swimming around his head. 

But his father never listened. 

No matter how hard Maria tried, Howard never listens to Tony. 

##  **_Of all the things that you would change,_ **

##  **_But it was just a dream!_ **

The future was so much more different then what he had imagined as a kid.

When he was younger all he wanted to do was help. 

Make the world a better place. 

He thought he had succeeded through weapons manufacturing. 

There was a new era with him in charge of Stark Industries. 

And then Afghanistan happened. 

##  **_Here we are, don’t turn away now,_ **

##  **_We are the warriors that built this town._ **

 His eyes were opened and Iron Man was born. 

He couldn’t save Yinsen, but he could continue in the man’s name. 

There was a reason Tony was alive. 

He was needed… for what… was still unknown. 

##  **_Here we are, don’t turn away now,_ **

##  **_We are the warriors that built this town._ **

7 years isn’t that long of a time but for Tony it was many lifetime’s. 

 All the trials and tribulations he had been through. 

The moments he stood tall in the storm. 

But now to be beaten down by a man that told you he was a friend, a teammate. 

A man that his father beat him over, since he was never enough like him. 

The irony of it all caused unpleasant feelings to coil up in Tony’s chest. 

Stark’s are made of Iron. 

And there was a reason he was still alive. 

##  **_From dust._ **

##  **_Will come_ **

##  **_When you’ll have to rise_ **

##  **_Above the best and prove yourself,_ **

##  **_Your spirit never dies!_ **

Thanos… 

The Titan had haunted him for 6 years. 

Since the Battle of New York. 

And now Peter was gone. 

Stra- Stephen was gone. 

He watched his worst nightmare had happen right in front of him. 

Regardless of how hard he fought. 

He had taken a full blast from the Power Stone for Christ’s sake. 

And he still lost. 

No. 

He had made the Titan bleed. 

He remembers Vanko’s words from all those years ago. 

“If you can make god bleed. Then people will cease to believe in him. And there will be blood in the water, and the sharks will come” 

There was still a chance. 

Tony just needed to get back to Earth. 

There was a reason he was still alive. 

##  **_Farewell,_ **

##  **_I’ve gone to take my throne above,_ **

##  **_But don’t weep for me_ **

##  **_‘Cause this will be_ **

##  **_The labor of my love_ **

 Everyone was back. 

He succeeded. 

Thanos stared at him, with lifeless eyes. 

Tony fell to his knees as he too had taken his final blow. 

Everyone was back 

His life wasn’t wasted. 

As he falls back arms catch him. 

“Please Mr Stark, don’t leave. I still need you. Please sir, stay.” Peter begs, tears rolling his cheeks. 

Stephen stands behind the boy as he is clinging to the man. 

Their eyes lock. 

Knowing in each of their eyes, this was the end for Tony. 

He had lived his life, now it was time to go. 

Tony coughs. 

 Blood spilling from his lips. 

“Take care of him” Was the last words he spoke. 

His gaze, glassing over as life leaves his amber iris’s 

Peter wails, as the rest of the Avengers surround the fallen hero. 

##  **_Here we are, don’t turn away now,_ **

##  **_We are the warriors that built this town._ **

##  **_Here we are, don’t turn away now,_ **

##  **_We are the warriors that built this town_ **

##  **_From dust._ **

 Life moves on. 

Though the world feels the loss of their best defender. 

The world mourns 

The Avengers mourn 

Tony’s son’s mourn 

FRIDAY is lost without her Boss 

Dum-E, Butterfingers, and U have no purpose. 

Pepper, Happy, and Rhodes are leaning on each other. 

Tony Stark is missed. 

##  **_Here we are, don’t turn away now,_ **

##  **_We are the warriors that built this town._ **

##  **_Here we are, don’t turn away now,_ **

##  **_We are the warriors that built this town_ **

##  **_From dust._**  

10 years later find Harley and Peter standing in front of Tony’s head stone 

“I miss you” Peter whispers. 

He traces the Iron Man symbol that is engraved into the granite. 

The two young men tell their father about how the company is going. 

They had taken over for Pepper after they both were 21. 

Pepper enjoying life with her family. With Happy, her husband, and their baby girl Antonia Maria. 

They tell him about how FRIDAY and the bots are doing.

To this day the world still mourns Tony Stark. 

But Harley and Peter both have worked hard to make sure that their father’s presence was still felt. 

That his legacy lives on.

That everyone remembers who the worlds best defender truly was. 

Who their Warrior was, until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
